<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just For My Pleasure by jeonstar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29983521">Just For My Pleasure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonstar/pseuds/jeonstar'>jeonstar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Light Sadism, M/M, Master/Slave, Multiple Orgasms, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Roughness, Sexual Slavery, Stress Relief, Sub Tony Stark, Urination, Watersports</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:40:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29983521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonstar/pseuds/jeonstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve wakes up horny, very horny. Tony is Steve's voluntary sex slave.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>151</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just For My Pleasure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>first work!! pls put feedback in the comments. i love interacting :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve stirred as he woke, his breathing staggered. He could feel his lower half pulsing violently as he groaned into his pillow. He opens his eyes and looks dead into the ceiling, ravishing in the feeling of his cock hardening. Steve reaches his hands into his sweatpants, only then remembering he didn’t wear any underwear to bed the night before and began to stroke himself slowly. </p><p>His slow strokes were quickly changed to fast, needy ones. Steve had no idea why he was so horny this morning. He continued stroking himself until he was basically fucking into his hand. He let his head lean back on the headboard of his bed as low groans fell from his mouth. </p><p>He imagined his hand was something else.</p><p>He imagined that it was someone’s mouth.</p><p>Tony’s mouth. </p><p>Tony was his sex slave. His fucktoy. His human fleshlight, if you will.</p><p>Steve loved Tony very, very much. As did Tony towards Steve. Steve had a bit of a thing for oral sex, so of course, when he visualized Tony, the first thing he thought of was the slave’s mouth. </p><p>Steve abruptly stopped his strokes, basically collapsing against the headboard. His bare chest heaved up and down and glistened with sweat as he rolled his thumb over the slit of cock.</p><p>“Oh, fuck,” Steve gasped out still trying to catch his breath. He was about to start again when he heard a knock on his door.</p><p>“Sir, it’s Tony. May I come in?” Tony’s voice went straight to Steve’s dick. Steve grabbed his dick tightly when he half-moaned out, “Yeah, yeah come in.”</p><p>Tony entered the room holding a tray of food and placed it on top of the dresser by Steve’s door. Right then, a loud and shameless moan erupted from Steve catching Tony’s attention. He starts talking as he turns around to face Steve, “I made you breakfast since you slept in a bit later today-“</p><p>A deep, guttural moan left Steve’s mouth, interrupting Tony. Tony knew what that meant. Steve just came. </p><p>“Um, Sir-“</p><p>“Come here.” Steve interrupts him again, his voice raspy and laced with authority. He was way too horny to be thinking about breakfast.</p><p>Tony shuffled over to the side of the bed as he watched Steve sit upright. Steve turned his body to face Tony as he brought his hand out of his sweats. His fingers were covered in his cum. Steve locked his eyes on Tony’s whose orbs seemed to be slowly getting glossier.</p><p>“On your knees.” Steve’s voice was powerful and demanding. It left no room for arguments or protest. Tony quickly dropped down on his knees. He could already tell where this was going and voluntarily opened his mouth. Steve chuckled darkly at Tony’s behavior before sticking his cum-covered fingers in Tony’s mouth. Tony’s tongue swiped across and between Steve’s fingers skillfully, working to clean up his master’s mess. Steve’s dick was getting hard again at the sight of his fingers in Tony’s mouth and he quickly grew irritated that his slave was taking his sweet time. He needed Tony’s mouth on his dick. Now.</p><p>“You have five more seconds.” Tony looked up at Steve in slight confusion. “When I take my fingers out I want them clean, understand?” Tony nodded frantically at the order and worked his tongue as fast he could. Suddenly, Steve’s fingers left his mouth with a pop. Tony nervously looked up at Steve for approval.</p><p>Steve examined his fingers before shifting his gaze to Tony, “Hmm, good enough. You’ve done better.”</p><p>“I-I’m sorry, Sir. I didn’t know what you wanted-“</p><p>“Well, what I want is your mouth on my dick,” Steve said matter-of-factly before grabbing Tony’s head and roughly pulling it towards his crotch. Tony’s face is squished between the large man’s thighs, nose, and mouth pressed against the outline of Steve’s dick on his sweatpants. Steve scoots closer to the edge of the side of the bed in an attempt to get his crotch closer to Tony, if that’s even possible, and begins to grind on his slave’s face.</p><p>“Yeah, ohh-“ Steve moans and hisses at the sensation. Shit like this turns him on so much; humping Tony’s face like it’s a pillow or holding Tony in place while he gets off on him. It drives Steve insane. Although it feels heavenly, this isn’t how he wants to cum. </p><p>“You gonna do that for your master? Put your mouth on my dick so I can fuck your pretty face?” Steve asks knowingly and pulls the slave’s face away from his crotch. Tony nods immediately. </p><p>“Use your words, slut.” Tony’s face heats up at the harsh words.</p><p>“Yes, master,” Steve smirked in satisfaction before taking his large cock out of his sweatpants. It was rock hard and leaking with a substantial amount of precum. </p><p>Steve locked his left hand into Tony’s hair and placed his right hand behind himself on the bed for support. He forcefully brought Tony’s head to his dick and shoved his entire length in all at once. Tony’s nose was pressed against Steve’s pubic hair. He gagged and choked immediately while his eyes watered almost automatically. Steve just chuckled at his slave’s temporary pain. Steve began to move Tony’s head on his length while fucking into his mouth. He started at a somewhat steady pace but after a while, he couldn’t hold back anymore. Soon, Steve was fucking into Tony’s face at an animalistic pace. Loud moans and wet sounds filled the room as well as a few deep chuckles here and there. Tears streamed down Tony’s face from Steve’s roughness. </p><p>“Ohh fuck, this is good.” Steve moaned out airily. It was like he was on a completely different planet, he just felt so fucking good. “You’re loving this aren’t you, slut. You just love when I use you as a—fuck, nghh-use you as a fucktoy to get off. Don’t you?”</p><p>Tony just moaned around Steve’s cock. Steve’s hips stutter for a second and he brings his other hand to Tony’s head. He holds Tony’s head still with both of his hands and leans forward. He then fucks into Tony’s mouth so deeply, Tony is sure he can feel his brain pulsing.</p><p>“Yeah, that’s it,” Steve grunts out. This is the angle he’d been looking for. </p><p>Tony moans again around Steve’s cock and this time it sends Steve over the edge. His cock twitches before releasing his load down Tony’s throat. A long, wanton groan leaves Steve as he throws his head back, relishing in his second orgasm of the morning. Steve's cum seems to never stop while Tony tries his best to swallow it down without choking on it. </p><p>With a final sigh, Steve takes his now soft dick out of Tony’s mouth. To Tony’s surprise, Steve doesn’t put his dick back in his pants.</p><p>“You look so gorgeous choking on my dick, you know that? Especially when you’re choking on my cum. Makes me wanna fuck you until you pass out.” Steve babbles admiring Tony’s face, his mind still hazy from his orgasm. “A cumdump and a slut. What does that make you?”</p><p>Tony hesitates because he doesn’t trust his voice. He knows he should answer his master, but he isn’t sure if he can.</p><p>Steve is immediately frustrated by what he perceives as defiance. He pulls Tony’s chin harshly to look at him.</p><p>“Answer me, bitch.” Steve’s tone is dark, almost scary and Tony can feel it resonate through his body.</p><p>“A c-cumslut, it makes me a cumslut master.” Tony’s voice was wrecked and broken.</p><p>Steve’s face shifted from its dark expression to a more satisfied one. He rubs his dick over Tony’s cheek before placing it back in Tony’s mouth. </p><p>“I want more, so you’re gonna give me more,” Steve stated before thrusting into Tony’s mouth again without warning. Fresh streams of tears fall from Tony’s eyes. </p><p>Steve's moans were even louder because his cock was already so sensitive. He definitely wasn’t going to last as long this time around. He fucked Tony’s mouth fast and sloppily. </p><p>“Ah yeah~” Steve groans, “That’s fucking—oh yeah~”</p><p>Steve unexpectedly stops his movements when he feels his bladder sting. He laughs breathlessly while Tony takes the time to catch his breath. Steve ruts into Tony’s mouth again this time slower but with more power, groaning with every thrust.</p><p>“You know, cumsluts like you, they serve another—fuck—purpose. They—nngh—they serve as toilets too. Whores like you like to get fucked and—ahh yeah—fucked and pissed in.” Steve continues his steady rhythm until his cock twitches again and he’s cumming for the third time. It’s more intense than the last and lasts longer. Steve is on cloud nine. He can feel his entire body tingling with pleasure.</p><p>“Swallow all of it, slut. I want my cock to be clean.” Steve growls out in the haze of his orgasm.</p><p>When he finishes and Tony has swallowed all of his cum, he pulls Tony’s head all the way forward. Tony’s nose is in his pubic hair once again and the tip of Steve’s cock is pulsing at the back of his throat. </p><p>Then, Steve his pissing down his throat.</p><p>“Fuuuuuuuuck,” Steve moans loudly throwing his head back in pleasure for the nth time this wonderful, wonderful morning. His stream is so strong, it hurts Tony’s throat as he quickly guzzles it down. Tony can’t help himself and moans. The piss gurgles shortly before going back down in his throat.</p><p>They stay there for what feels like minutes while Steve empties his bladder in the slave's throat. Steve can only groan and pant at the sensation. It feels like another orgasm. </p><p>When the last bit of his stream finishes, he pulls Tony’s head off of him and wipes his dick on Tony’s face. He then puts his dick back in his sweats and gets back into his bed. Once he’s comfortable, he orders Tony to get up and bring him his breakfast.</p><p>“Is there anything else you need, Sir?” Tony barely rasps out, slightly swaying from lightheadedness.</p><p>“No, you may leave. Thanks.” Steve says casually.</p><p>“Your welcome, Sir.” Tony walks out and closes the door behind him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>